


A Complicated Engineering Endeavor

by Vector



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Exhibitionism, F/F, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-23
Updated: 2009-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vector/pseuds/Vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today Estelle has a question. "How about, um... that blastia in your dresser?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Complicated Engineering Endeavor

Of all the places she's visited, Aspio is still one of Estelle's favorites. There are just so many _books_.

And, of course, Rita's in Aspio. She's even put a couch in her hut now, and they sit on it together when Estelle comes to visit. Sometimes they read, but they also talk—about what's going on in the empire, what the others have been up to, Estelle's books, and Rita's research.

Well, mostly Rita talks about Rita's research. "We probably won't ever be able to make barriers again—it takes too much concentrated energy; the spirits can't provide something like that. And bodhi blastia are just pretty much useless, because they really only worked to help channel energy into artes, and since the power source is so different it's just as easy to have people manage spiritual energy themselves. But with certain ceres or hoplon blastia, the ones that only need the energy on occasion when they activate—with a few adjustments, I can convert some of them over to use energy from the spirits instead of energy from a blastia core. At least that way the mechanical parts can be reused..."

Today, though, Estelle has a question. "How about, um... that blastia in your dresser?"

"W-what? Oh... yeah, you saw that, huh. Well, um..." Rita's hesitancy fades quickly, "It was a complicated engineering endeavor to make a mechanical blastia that small and specialized work in the first place. She served me well, but I have more important things to work on right now."

"Oh," says Estelle. Then, "She?"

"Er. Y-yeah." Rita says, then falls silent, staring fixedly at a formula diagram on her wall.

Estelle looks at the blush covering her cheeks for a few moments. Probably this should have occurred to her a long time ago. "How about I help you?"

"Huh?" Rita says, looking back at her.

"Well, I still don't really know much about formulas, but mine is pretty special, right? If you can't power it with the spirits directly, maybe I can help."

Rita frowns. "You can't fix everything in the world, Estelle. Using your formula for power conversion might work, but you'd need to be around all the time for it. Even if it did work, I wouldn't use you like that!"

"I-I didn't mean using my power for a barrier or anything." That still sounds terrifying. "I was, um, still talking about the blastia in your dresser." She takes a slow, deep breath and looks Rita in the eyes. "Could I be around for that?"

Rita stares at her for a minute, turning bright red. Her mouth opens and closes a few times soundlessly.

"If you wanted to," she finally manages, hands clenched tightly in her lap.

"I want to," Estelle says firmly.

"Do you even know what you're talking about?" Rita blusters suddenly, sounding almost angry. "It's not—I mean—you're—"

"I like you a lot, Rita," Estelle smiles. "And I want to see how it works."

"You... you want to watch, then?" Rita says, still blushing. "I guess... anyway, we'll have to see if we can even get it working first. Come on."

Rita leads the way up to the loft where her bed is. She takes the blastia from her dresser, and Estelle gets her first good look at it. The bulk of it is incomprehensible to her, blastia parts stuck together like nothing she's ever seen in books, but it has a couple of softer protrusions, like large fingers, that make it obvious at a glance what it's for. Estelle finds her face heating slightly. She really asked her!

"Okay," Rita says, face red to match, but she sounds kind of excited, too. It's new research challenge, at the very least, after all. She takes a seat on the edge of her bed, and Estelle pulls up a chair. Rita turns the blastia over to show the gap of the missing core and pulls up a console for Estelle's formula. The flush on her face fades as she examines it. "Yeah, this could work. If I just..." Her voice fades out as usual, and Estelle smiles and waits patiently as she taps out some adjustments.

After a few minutes Rita pauses and nods. "Yeah." She looks down and flips a switch, and Estelle feels a faint rush as the blastia jumps in her hands. "Just, uh... concentrate on a slow, steady flow of power." Estelle closes her eyes and does so, and when she opens them again the blastia is humming gently. Rita looks triumphant, and banishes the console. Then the blush starts creeping up her neck again.

"So I guess this is the part where I start taking off my clothes, huh," she says suddenly, challengingly.

Estelle feels suddenly much warmer. "I'd like that. I mean, if you really don't mind, with me here."

"Of course I—you—" Rita yells, then breaks off. She pauses and licks her lips. "I mean. Okay."

Rita sets the blastia aside and takes off her boots. Then she stands up, and turns half away before stopping. She undoes her belt and sets it and all her accessories aside, unties the front of her tunic and slips it off her shoulders. Estelle has seen more than this in the hot springs, but it's... different when she's just watching.

"You're really pretty, Rita," Estelle says as she's unbinding her breasts, and Rita jumps like she's forgotten she's there.

"T-thanks," she says, and quickly skins off her leggings and lays back on the bed. Her fingerless gloves are still on, but that's about it. She looks self-conscious.

"Just, um, pretend I'm not here," Estelle tries helpfully.

"I can't do that! You're watching, Estelle, that makes it—" Rita flounders for words and eventually stops. "I'll—I'll try." She shuts her eyes and slides one hand between her legs. Her thighs fall apart so Estelle can see her dark curls, and her jaw goes slightly slack.

Estelle's mouth goes dry and she finds herself leaning forward in her chair. She moves back abruptly when Rita opens her eyes to reach for the blastia, and remembers just before Rita turns it on that she's supposed to be monitoring the power flow. It whirrs gently in Rita's hands, and from the way Rita's hand curves around the machinery it must be why she kept her gloves on.

When she touches one of the humming protrusions between her legs her head tips back, her body arching slightly off the bed. She shifts the blastia slightly, slowly, and Estelle feels a rush of warmth between her legs.

After a while Rita changes her grip on the blastia, shifts it so one of the finger-parts presses lower, and as she tilts it Estelle can see it slide into her smoothly. Estelle's breath catches, and she can't decide what to look at—the movement of the blastia in Rita's hands, the way her chest rises and falls, her skin flushed and slightly sheened with sweat, or her face, the way she's biting her lip slightly, focused on what she's doing.

It becomes easy to decide in a moment—the blastia sliding out and back in is captivating, but not as much as the desperate look on Rita's face as she brings her free hand up to press at her own lips.

Suddenly there's an loud mechanical squeal, and Estelle jumps half to her feet. Her heart thuds in her chest rapidly a few times before she realizes what happened—she'd stopped paying attention to her role in monitoring the energy flow. The blastia in Rita's hand is now still and silent. She rocks her hips into it a few times more before letting loose a low growl.

"Sorry," Estelle says, and Rita turns to look at her. "I, um... I don't think I can focus on the formula. You're too distracting, Rita."

"Ah, r-really?" Rita looks suprised, somehow. After a moment, she sets the blastia aside, her limbs shaking slightly. The curls between her legs are visibly damp now, and Estelle aches in sympathy for her frustration. Rita's ducks her head, face bright red. "S-so... you can help on your own, then." Abruptly she turns and meets Estelle's eyes, determined. "Your power isn't the only thing amazing about you, you know."

Warmth swells in Estelle's chest, and she moves to the bed as Rita reaches out. Estelle leans down for a kiss, and Rita clutches the front of her dress desperately. Estelle can feel her heart racing as she slides her hand down lower. It's easy to slip two fingers in between Rita's folds, and Rita tilts her hips into the palm of her hand, humming into her mouth.

Estelle curls her fingers, presses with the pad of her thumb, and tries to do her best to match the motion Rita was using. She's still not sure she's doing it right, but it doesn't take long before Rita's muscles tighten around her fingers and she quivers, gasping. Estelle kisses her neck as her head tips back.

Rita takes a few quick breaths. "You're really amazing, Estelle." Her eyes are clear, and her face is still pink, but she's grinning. Then she huffs deliberately. "Come on, you too. I'm not that selfish." She tugs at Estelle's clothes, and Estelle moves the rest of the way onto the bed. "I mean. We can try, if you want?"

Estelle is overwhelmed, but she doesn't think there's anything she'd like better.


End file.
